


The Doctor By Any Other Name [SuperWho]

by cantonforking



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Superwho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantonforking/pseuds/cantonforking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“…the Doctor’s green eyes faded to glinting black and a smirk stretched his features."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor By Any Other Name [SuperWho]

Before he knew it, Dean was surging forward, hand outstretched, a choked cry springing from his lips. The black smoke didn’t listen to him though, forcing itself into the Doctor’s mouth, disappearing slowly as if the alien body wasn’t quite as pliant as a human meat suit. Sam’s hand gasped Dean’s arm, holding him back but no eyes strayed from the Doctor’s prone form.

Finally, the smoke was gone, infecting the Doctor, spreading out and consuming his body in festering darkness. Dean felt his heart jump as the Doctor’s green eyes faded to glinting black and a smirk stretched his features.

“So glad I can join the party, boys.” It was the Doctor’s voice and the Doctor’s body but the Time Lord was gone. There was only demon in control now.

“Get out of him, Meg.” Sam’s voice left no room for negotiation, cold and unyielding, reminding Dean of those months of a brother without a soul. Months of looking at a man and seeing a monster staring back.

“Oh no,” Meg hissed, twisting the Doctor’s face into something that didn’t belong. “I think I like it in here.” Dean didn’t waste any more time talking, just spat out the Latin words as quickly as his mouth would work.

For a moment Meg’s smirk faltered then she threw her head back and laughed. The humourless sound came out manic and unhinged, broken and disjointed, so ironically alien in the worst way possible. A shiver ran down Dean’s spine and he tried not to flinch away.

“I don’t think that’s going to work, Constantine.” Dean cast a stunned look at Sam but his brother was just as confused, forehead pulled into familiar ridges. “I like this body and it definitely likes me.”

Meg sprawled back into the communications chair, arms and legs thrown out at awkward angles. A wicked grin slowly uncurled across her face. “Why don’t I have a look inside your precious Doctor’s head? Let’s see what secrets he’s hiding in here.”

“You bitch,” Dean choked out, rage scraping at his voice. “You’re not leaving here alive.”

“Easy tiger,” Meg replied airily. “Wouldn’t want to damage this pretty alien body now, would we?”

For a moment she held Dean’s gaze, black eyes so wrong in the Doctor’s face. The challenge was clear. She was waiting for him to slip up, waiting for him to throw caution to the wind like he always did when it came to those important to him. Clenching his jaw he held her gaze until finally Meg let her eyes slip shut and she slumped backwards.

“I guess I’ll just have a poke around and see what dirty little secrets I can find.” Without thinking, Dean surged forward only to be held back once more by his brother, worry pressed into his brow. Meg didn’t seem to notice the movement, eyes flicking about under closed eyelids, a look of deep concentration on her face.

After a moment the smirk returned, twisting up at the corners, accompanied by a soft chuckle. “Well, well, this ‘Doctor’ certainly gets around.” Her eyes opened for a heartbeat, black orbs fixing on Dean. “Sorry Casanova but I don’t think you’re his type.”

“Fuck you,” Dean all but growled back untempered fury at the demon racing through his veins. “Let. Him. Go.”

“Oh no, I’m just getting started.” Her eyes slid shut again as she relaxed further back into the chair. Dean gritted his teeth, mind racing as he tried to come up with something, anything, that could get the black-eyed bitch out of the Doctor without hurting him. If they were going to stop this spirit they needed the Doctor’s help and soon.

Letting out a gasp, Meg jerked upright in the chair, mouth shaping into an ‘O’ of shock. Her eyes flicked open but the black orbs were looking at something far away, a moment lost in space and time being played out before her.

She was frozen like that for a long moment before she spoke. “This one’s different.” The words faltered and shivered, tripping and stumbling off her tongue. “The things that he’s done…” Her eyes slid slowly over to the Winchesters and suddenly it was The Doctor looking at them, all the sadness that the Doctor carried painted across his face. Only the black orbs were different, cruel indicators that not matter what, it was not their Doctor in control.

“You have no idea.” The words were small and thin, feather-light and yet falling upon them like rocks from above. “He’s seen races die out because of what he’s done. He’s watched planets burn and he’s the one who set them on fire. Death is his companion, following him across the universe.”

Suddenly the echoes of the Doctor’s emotions were gone. Meg’s face tightened, drawing sharper and defiant, but for a heartbeat Dean saw a glimmer of fear shudder through her stolen body.

“And you trust him?” She gave a careless laugh but there was a different edge to it, skittish and uncertain. The next words came quieter, almost as if she were talking to herself. “He’s killed more creatures than Lucifer even dreamed of doing.”

“Then you should probably run before he kills you.” Sam’s eyes were narrowed and Dean’s could tell he was bluffing, hoping that Meg would take the threat seriously. Instead she let out a giggle and gave him a slightly patronising look.

“Nice try, Bigfoot, but you can’t get me out of here.” She relaxed back into the chair, hands falling to rest on the arms, smirking face highlighted eerily by artificial blue light. “In fact, I think I’m perfectly safe right where I am.”

Without warning she pulled the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver from its pocket in his jacket, aimed it at the doors and pressed the button. There was the distinctive sound of locks clicking into place and Dean felt a chill creep into his body.

“Oh I like this body,” Meg said in the Doctor’s captured voice. “He’s the most feared being in the Universe, you know. Every enemy you could possibly think of banded together to try and get rid of him. They almost crushed the universe to get rid of the Doctor, the destroyer of worlds.”

“Shut up,” Sam hissed, tense beside Dean. “You don’t know-“

“Who he is?” There was unconcealed joy in Meg’s words and she leaned forward with a vicious grin forced onto her body’s face. “And do you, Sam Winchester? Or you, Dean? Or Rose Tyler, Donna Noble, Martha Jones, Jack Harkness, Amy Pond, Sarah Jane, _any_ of the people who have trusted him with their lives? Do any of you really know who he is?”

“More than you do,” Dean spat back, hands clenching into fists as he tried to keep his anger from exploding.

“Then tell me, informed one, what’s his real name?” Everything froze as Dean tried to process the question. “Not ‘the Doctor’, I mean his real name.” He didn’t know. “Do you know _the Doctor’_ s real name?”

For a moment Dean was suspended in a mix of emotions, a million different thoughts trying to make themselves heard. His mouth fell open, words on his tongue that wouldn’t agree on an order. Finally he just pushed the first thought he had into the open.

“It doesn’t matter.” Meg blinked in surprise, confusion swiftly following as she tilted her head to the side. “Who gives a damn what his name is, he’s still the Doctor.” He swallowed, thoughts straightening out and forming coherent sentences. “He’s still going to protect the Earth and act like he’s constantly… _high_. What’s that Shakespeare quote, ‘the rose in another-‘”

“A rose by any other name would still smell as sweet?” Sam cut in, a slight smile on his lips and Dean rolled his eyes indulgently, mouthing ‘nerd’ at his brother. “Point Dean’s trying to make is; just because he hasn’t told us his name, doesn’t mean we don’t know who he is and he’s a good man... Time Lord” Sam cast a glance at Dean with a wry smile shaping his mouth. “He’s saved our lives more than once.”

Glancing back and forth between the two brothers, Meg still looked confused, a frown pressed between her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak then froze. The frown deepened, turning concerned. Her mouth opened and closed again but no sound came out.

Suddenly she pitched forward in the chair, lurching down towards the metal floor. Dean dived forward, Sam seconds behind, managing to catch the stricken demon before the Doctor’s body smashed into the floor. Meg coughed violently and a small cloud of black smoke exploded out, followed by another, pooling on the floor.

“Doctor?” Dean’s voice sounded pathetically hopeful but he pushed his pride aside, pressing a hand to the Doctor’s chest and trying to hoist his convulsing body up. For a moment the Time Lord’s head lolled back and Dean could see his eyes, half black, half green. Then he slumped forward again, retching heavily as smoke poured from his mouth.

Dean didn’t even have time to process what was happening until abruptly the Doctor was sitting upright, swaying slightly but looking back at the Winchesters with bright green eyes. For a long moment all Dean could do was stare at the Time Lord, relief swelling in his chest.

“Doctor?” Sam’s voice was small and almost desperate. “Is it you?” There was a moment of silence and Dean’s hope faded as his mind started to compute some kind of plan B.

“Romeo and Juliet.” The Doctor’s face stretched easily into a familiar, blinding grin and suddenly he was on his feet, offering Dean a hand up. He took it, unable to hold back a smile at just how _Doctor-like_ the Doctor was. “Shakespeare, wonderful man.”

Once he was standing, Dean glanced down at the floor where the remnants of Meg had been floating. The black smoke was gone, Meg making a hasty retreat whilst they were trying to determine whether they had their Doctor back. The latter was hauling Sam from the floor, grin still reaching to his eyes. “Doctor, how did you get her out?”

“Time Lord, remember.” He spun round to the control panel, fingers darting out over the buttons. “Demons are only really supposed to possess humans but my biological structure is close enough for her to get in but not enough to hang on. It took a bit of pushing but I got her out.”

He cast a wink over his shoulder, the blue lights dancing over his face, highlighting the whites of his eyes. Pulling out the sonic screwdriver he pointed it at the panel and pressed the button. For a moment nothing happened, then the door gave a soft hiss and slid open.

“There we go and we’ve still got plenty of time to ‘gank’ this spirit.” Dean smiled softly at the slang slipping into the Doctor’s speech. “Come on.” The Doctor headed for the door, not waiting to see if the Winchester’s followed. Dean didn’t.

“Was she telling the truth?” The Doctor froze just outside the door, caught in red light that turned his skin amber. He turned slightly until Dean could see the corners of a sad smile. “I don’t care, I just want to know. Are you really the most feared being in the universe?”

“Yes.” The Doctor spun around, his face lined with a strange weariness and sorrow Dean has never seen before. “I have seen thousands of beautiful, wonderful, humans die. I’ve let planets burn to dust because I have to. That is the curse of the Time Lord. I can only watch, never interfere with a fixed point in time.”

There was silence for a moment, the Doctor standing, calmly waiting, the Winchesters processing his words. Dean caught the Doctor’s gaze and for a moment he saw something in the Time Lord’s eyes; a loneliness that reminded him of an empty passenger seat and Metallica holding back crushing silence. It was the echo of something, someone, lost in time, a gap yearning to be filled.

“Okay,” Dean said, nodding once then heading for the door, Sam in step behind him. “Come on grandpa, we’re going to miss our time frame if you don’t hurry up.” Dean didn’t miss the twirl in the Doctor’s step as he leapt around the TARDIS, pulling levers and turning taps. In his mind Dean filed ‘kill Meg’ under his ‘things to do’ list.


End file.
